


Тело, что тупо болит

by deafness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pain, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafness/pseuds/deafness
Summary: Чанель просто тело, что тупо болит, а у Криса просто депрессия.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	Тело, что тупо болит

**Author's Note:**

> Дико вдохновилась песнями ЛСП - Тело и Валентин Стрыкало - Если будет снег.  
> Хотела мистику - получился ангст/даркфик. Хотела стихию - получились метафоры и боль.  
> Хотела Happy End - но хрен там.

«Мы никогда не ошибались так. Мы никогда не ошибались в любимых. Мы никогда не смотрели друг другу в глаза. И мы так сильно боялись того, что чувствовали друг к другу. Мы терялись в наших чувствах, мы не знали, что правильно испытывать к любимым. Что можно испытывать. Гуляя, держась за руки, мы возвращали друг друга из рассеянных снов, не понимая, почему только рядом друг с другом так сильно бьется сердце. Мы никогда не говорили нет, улыбаясь, или грустя. Мы никогда не остывали…»

— Чанель, займись уже работой, — хмурый администратор нависает над своим нерадивым работником, который целыми днями только и делал, что бездельничал, слушая музыку и лениво обслуживая клиентов.

Чанель был с ним совершенно не согласен, потому что он ни в коем случае не бездельничал — он рефлексировал, а это, как он считает, тяжелый труд, несмотря на то, что со стороны это похоже на то, будто он просто сидит за стойкой в наушниках. К счастью для Чанеля выгнать отсюда его не могли, ведь его мама близкий друг хозяев и только ради нее ее сына держат тут, два раза в месяц исправно выплачивая зарплату и покачивая головой. Чанель прекрасно понимал, что его матери сочувствуют и он много думал об этом. Просто думал.

— Я уже все сделал, — Чан поджимает губы, недовольный из-за того, что потерял очень важную мысль по вине вездесущего мистера Кима.

«Нам открывались целые миры и вселенные, когда пальцы касались обнаженной кожи, губы мягко целовали сутулые плечи, шея покрывалась мурашками от теплого дыхания, когда в темноте существовали только мы. Не издавая ни звука, только шумно и прерывисто дыша, будто немые — мы никогда не говорили друг с другом, будто у нас нет голосов. Мы сходили с ума, теряя прежних себя, а потом собирали по кусочкам раздробленные души, склеивая по-новому и так сильно боясь изменений. Что-то терялось навсегда, а мы терпели, ведь это так по-взрослому. Мы ведь так хотели казаться взрослыми, играя друг другом, как в фильмах.»

— Чанель, четыре года прошло… — тяжело вздыхает Сэхун, когда Чанель вместо того, чтобы рассказать ему о том, как прошел его день, снова показывает свои зарисовки со слишком болезненным и чувственным текстом.

— Мне просто некуда деваться от своих мыслей, — Чан роняет голову на стол, закрываясь руками. Он прекрасно понимает, что пора бы ему уже отпустить и забыть, но все эти тетрадки, строчки, слова — его смысл жизни. Забыв Ифаня, он потеряет его, как когда-то потерял самого Ифаня, понемногу скатываясь на дно в своем нелепом теле, что тупо болит.

— Но действительно красиво… — Сэ давно хочет отнести тетрадки Чана в издательство, чтобы редактора сделали из этого книгу, выпустили, Чан бы прославился и перестал прожигать дни в дешевом отеле. Не решается он только потому, что Чанель все продолжает писать. Сэхун хочет узнать конец истории, хочет, чтобы мучения его лучшего друга закончились, боясь, что единственным выходном для Пака будет в окно. 

— Да… — Чан усмехается. Ифань тоже был красивым, и он достоин только красивых, пусть и грустных историй.

«Мы продолжали идти по кривой тропе, сворачивая порой совсем не туда, ведь глаза застилала сизая пелена сигаретного дыма, а смол отравлял организм. Отравлял души. За собой оставляя только отчаянье и боль, мы шли дальше, не видя дальнейших перспектив и даже не представляя себе другую жизнь. Мы терялись, но нас находили, возвращали, считали нас нормальными. Мы пара взаимных убийц. Мы уничтожали друг друга с каждым поцелуем в обветренные сухие губы, с каждым вырванным из легких вздохом и каждым немым криком.»

— Купи себе уже свои сигареты, — фыркает Чондэ, когда Чанель в очередной раз стреляет у него одну вместе с зажигалкой.

— Зарплата только через неделю, — хмыкает Чан, садясь на корточки и расслабленно выдыхая сизый горький дым. Он гладит лежащую рядом кошку, которая была неким талисманом отеля, и единственной живой душой, которую Чанель искренне здесь любит. Чан глупо верит в то, что кошки понимают людей и он рассказывает ей обо всем, что с ним происходит, обо всех своих чувствах и в особенности о своей боли, надеясь, что это хоть как-то ему помогает не выйти в окно.

— Чем займешься в выходные? — небрежно бросает Чондэ стандартный вопрос.

— Я взял себе еще смены… дома делать нечего, а тут хоть бесплатно кормят.

— Завтра и послезавтра штормовое предупреждение и ты решил провести это время на работе? Когда можно было бы проспать все время дома в тепле уюте и спокойствии? — Чондэ совсем не понимает Пака.

— Деньги нужны, — хмыкает Чан, ведь парень и правда не поймет его истинных намерений. — На сигареты, — он тушит бычок в пепельнице и поднимается на ноги, чтобы вернуться на свое рабочее место. Как бы он ненавидел это место, своих коллег, клиентов и все, что связанно с отельным делом, здесь он не чувствовал хотя бы той гнетущей давящей тишины, что есть у него дома. Она мешает ему писать, вытесняя своим весом все мысли и не давая спокойно сосредоточиться на том, что гложет. 

«Не зная, как правильно поступить, стоит ли делать именно так, и что вообще может пойти не так, мы отравляли друг другу жизнь. Доводили до истерик, до надрывистого плача в подушку, до криков о ненависти. Соль неприятно стягивала кожу на щеках, а мы продолжали улыбаться друг другу, будто ничего не происходило, будто любовь совсем нас не меняла. Во всем виня только страх и совершенно идиотское желание делать из своей жизни спектакль с отвратительными актерами и неискренними диалогами, мы разыгрывали дешевые драмы, будто действительно что-то значим друг для друга, будто мы взрослые.»

Осень наступила слишком рано, проникая под кожу холодным ветром и оставляя после своих касаний неприятные мурашки. Она уносила все то мягкое и теплое, что оставалось в душе на протяжении стольких лет, стирала воспоминания, оставляя только пустоту там, где обитали когда-то нежность и забота. И с каждым забытым событием Чанель задумывался о том, насколько их отношения были хорошими, что, потеряв их, он надолго и безвылазно скатился в непроглядную депрессию. Он ведь правда очень сильно любил Ифаня, он чувствовал взаимность, балдел от каждого крепкого объятья и обожал целоваться, но чем сильнее становилась их любовь, тем чаще Чанеля посещали мысли, что все это неправда. Ему казалось, что Крис вовсе не любит его просто потому что чем глубже он нырял в него, чем лучше узнавал, тем сильнее вокруг шеи стягивались веревки. Его душил страх потери, переживать ссоры становилось все болезненнее, секс превратился в редкие вспышки наслаждения, оставляющие после себя пустоту, а в любимых глазах уже не играли привычные огоньки. Чанель постоянно думал о том, что Ифань просто остыл, доводя свои мысли до паранойи и тем самым только больше зарываясь в себя и не замечая ничего вокруг. 

Чан даже внимания не обращал на то как сильный ветер пытается вытрясти из него всю сущность, обрывая накаленные провода когда-то еще живых чувств. Ток больше не идет по натянутым нервам, потому что единственный человек, который зажигал в нем яркие лампочки чувств ушел из его жизни, растворяясь в ворохе пожолкнувших листьев, как сейчас растворяются силуэты машин, фонарных столбов, людей…

«— Как думаешь, когда мы умрем, мы попадем в рай или ад? — он шумно втягивается, выдыхая из легких отравляющий дым. Лежит на моих коленях и кайфует от моих пальцев в своих волосах, пока я размышляю над тем, что он все чаще стал говорить о религии, порой пугая меня своими серьезными размышлениями, и все реже замечать реальность вокруг вместе со мной.

— Я думаю… что когда мы умрем, мы просто превратимся в пепел и Бог нас скурит, — фыркаю я. Иногда я совсем не понимаю его разговоров о жизни и смерти, о боге и дьяволе, а иногда он и вовсе шокирует меня размышлениями о том, что со мной будет, если я останусь в сплошном одиночестве, где-то в сером безликом пространстве на грани между вечным счастьем и вечными муками. Пугает меня не осознание, что когда-нибудь я умру, а удушающее чувство тоски и всепоглощающая боль, потому что в его словах читается ясный подтекст — он оставит меня первым и подготавливает к этому.»

Чанель как сейчас помнит тот день, когда Ифань ушел. Это был такой же холодный противный день, так же по щекам хлестал ледяной ветер, так же хотелось сдохнуть от холода. Он тоскливо и отчаянно завывал, порой даже казалось, будто он хочет что-то сказать... Кое-как добравшись до дома Чанель надеялся отогреться в любимых объятьях, только ступив на порог их квартиры он понял, что больше никогда не сможет согреться.

«Выход есть, но мы не знаем, где нам выйти. Вокруг столько людей, которые чувствовали, наверное, то же, что и мы когда-то. Когда они были тупыми подростками. Они тоже топили свои переживание в ванне с теплой водой, погружаясь на дно и выпуская весь воздух из тела? Или они заворожено смотрели, как стекает по стеклу капли дождя, мечтая стать ими и тарабанить по крышам. Они не выходили из своих комнат, танцуя под самые грустные песни. Осторожно касаясь паркета босыми ногами и разбивая громкими звуками стекла, они наслаждались своей депрессией. Метро оставляет в голове столько призраков из нерассмотренных лиц, оставляет только звуки и запахи бурлящей вокруг мертвой жизни, когда единственное, на что обращается внимание — это свет раскаленных ламп в вагонах метро. Он режет глаза, лишая способности видеть. А я и не хочу видеть, как ты выходишь раньше меня.»

Тогда Чанель осознал себя самым обычным телом, что тупо болит. Вместе с Ифанем из него ушла жизнь, оставив ему лишь хладнокровный разум и ворох мыслей спасение от которых он нашел в писательстве.

«— Как думаешь, я странный? — он смотрит на меня своими большими красивыми черными глазами так пристально, что у меня не остается сомнений, что спрашивает он вполне серьезно.

— Не думаю… хотя иногда твои мысли бывают странными, — пожимаю плечами я.

— Вот и мне кажется, что я обычный, — хмыкает. — Вообще, это понятие такое относительное. Не бывает странных людей, бывают только не оправдывающие общественные стереотипы люди. Все мы в той или иной мере стремимся соответствовать общепринятым канонам, да? И странными называют тех, кто сопротивляется им. Никто не странный…

— Но по той же логике можно сказать, что и никто не особенный? — хмурюсь я, перебивая. — Но для меня ты особенный.

— Я особенный для тебя только потому, что ты меня любишь, но на самом деле я ничем не отличаюсь от других.

После этих слов мы крупно поссорились. Я совершенно не хотел принимать его точку зрения и пытался доказать, что каждый человек по-своему ценен и важен. Особенно сильно мне хотелось уверить его в том, что он ценный, что он самый неповторимый и невероятный человек для меня. Я кричал, почти плакал, о том, что он не прав, позже, уже успокоившись, понимая, что моя реакция — это самое обычное непринятие того, что самый дорогой мне человек находится в глубокой затяжной депрессии.»

Истерика захлестывает с неожиданно неистовой силой, откуда-то появляются силы бежать, противостоя сильному ветру, лишь бы убежать от воспоминаний и собственных мыслей. Чан тяжело ловит ртом воздух, падая на колени в одной из подворотен, куда его завел фантом его любимого человека. Ветер пробирает до самых кончиков волос, забираясь внутрь, замораживая все органы, и вырываясь наружу воем. Он захлебывается в слезах, чертовски устав от всего этого дерьма, которое длится вот уже четвертый год, не давая нормально дышать.

— Я устал! Я чертовски устал, Ифань! — Чанель не знает для кого кричит это, ведь его все равно никто не услышит за оглушительным шумом ветра. Штормовое предупреждение, черт возьми. — Я просто хочу… я хочу просто раствориться! Развеется пеплом по ветру… просто чтобы перестать быть чертовым разлагающимся телом! Чтобы меня скурил Бог, чтобы я перестал существовать! — Чанель ощущает как слезы буквально царапают щеки, а ветер будто пытается раздеть его, кромсая своими касаниями.

«В пепле сожженных чувств тлеет наша любовь, если она вообще была. И сколько бы я не пытался разглядеть что-то в дымящимся бычке, я вижу только серый испорченный табак. Мы никогда не ошибались так и больше никогда не ошибемся. И как бы ни было больно, всем плевать. И я, докуривая свою последнюю сигарету, бросаю его в урну у станции метро. Я вышел на своей. Я не заблудился.»

Четыре года назад в такой же холодный мерзкий день Чанель потерял все самое лучшее, что у него было и ему уже безумно хочется потерять себя, просто лечь прямо здесь, уснуть и потеряться в своих снах навсегда. Потеряться в том сером безликом пространстве между раем и адом, потому он уже испытывал и «вечное» счастье, потому что он уже и так насытился «вечными» муками.

«— Четыре года прошло, долго же до тебя доходило, как снова быть со мой, — он так красиво улыбается, что я не могу даже разозлиться на него за его слова. Мне хочется просто любоваться его лицом, его глазами, улыбкой, волосами, просто им.

— Уйти за ветром — не выход… — тихо произношу, ласково касаясь его мягкой щеки. Кожа такая нежная, и он льнет к моей ладони совсем как раньше.

— Еще какой выход, ты разве не помнишь мои слова?

— Ты же знаешь, я никогда не соглашался ни с одним твоим утверждением, — я наконец-то обнимаю его, впервые за столько лет страданий чувствуя себя настолько хорошо, что хотелось жить… забавно, что для этого мне понадобилось умереть.

— Но теперь-то ты понимаешь, что отдаться ветру — было лучшим творим решением, — слышу в его голосе улыбку и просто таю от его тепла.

— И что мы теперь? Пепел скуренный Богом? — мое нелепое тело больше не болит, а моя душа наконец вернулась ко мне вместе с моей лучшей половиной, с моей любовью, с самым дорогим, что было при жизни и остается после смерти.

— Мы? Мы… вой ветра, одна из его многочисленных тональностей, — он прижимает меня к себе плотнее, обвив руками и явно не собираясь меня больше отпускать, как я когда-то боялся отпустить его, боялся потерять его в серости и обреченности.»

Чанель смаргивает остатки слез, поднимаясь с колен и оттряхивая грязные джинсы чисто машинально, потому что свой внешний вид его совершенно не волновал. Нет... уйти за ветром было бы, наверное, лучшим его решением за все эти года без Ифаня, но он пообещал себе, что будет жить за них двоих, веря, что любимый человек видит через его глаза, как мир, который он покинул, продолжает жить.


End file.
